


Stars

by CelestialMechanism



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialMechanism/pseuds/CelestialMechanism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Signless has been admiring the stars his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

The night sky was open and filled with stars over head. Sometimes you remember how when you were little you would look up and wish that you could shine like one. That was when you were young, and life was something that you were just beginning, and mother would ruffle your hair and say “Darling you already do, now come inside and help me make cookies.” Then they two of you would go in and spend the night together. It was just the two of you and that was a beautiful thing, when there was a roof and walls and a home that was solid and just wasn’t a cave.

Sometimes you remember how when you were in your adolescence and would lay and look at the stars, point out constellations you knew and told stories to your best friends. You would tell them about the visions of the peaceful planet that could be Alternia if it just had someone who could turn it around. You were going to be that person- you were already working on it. And Psii would laugh at your dreaming in a way that showed he wanted that but wasn’t so optimistic while Disciple reached over you to smack him on the shoulder and talk about how it was a good dream. They would follow you to the ends of the earth, that was never a doubt. You felt much love for them, and no feeling within the quadrants would ever be able to describe the passion and affection you held for your dear friends.

"Look up, see what’s around you. There are millions upon billions of stars and we are one small portion. Each of us separate is tiny, and those stars would find us inconsequential in their existence. But we can stand as one for something common, can’t we? Because deep down it doesn’t matter what the colour of your blood is, or your social status is. We can stand together for what is right because even though we have differences, we are all the same inside." Sometimes you remember saying that. You can remember Mother standing in the crowd with Disciple who would be scribbling furiously in her journal every word you said. She was so dedicated, and when she looked up at you, you couldn’t help but let a smile spread over you’d fave, affection soften your eyes. Mother was always so proud that you were perusing something you believed in and it was a big job but after a few sweeps word got around and some towns you could even see small changes if you were to revisit.

Sometimes you can’t remember any of these times.

Sometimes like right now when it’s been three nights of the skin of your arms being burned periodically, of beatings with blunt objects, or being carved into. Three nights of bleeding and pain until you couldn’t bite back screaming anymore. Three nights of being pulled out onto a public platform to be made an example of, to see the satisfied look on castist Highblood faces when you cried out. The world was unfair but you couldn’t tell up from down anymore, just the horrified looks on the Psiioniic’s face, flanked by two guards and a collar around his neck that you know would diminish his powers. Because Mother was already sold and dragged away screaming, because dear lovely disciple was awaiting execution after you were finally finished, because Psiioniic, once a slave and now a slave again, needed his fighting spirit to be crushed.

You don’t remember what it was you were yelling at the top of your lungs with a fury you never knew could even exist within you. Over the sweeps you’d tried so hard and met so many people but in the end it was all for nothing. You could love as much as you wanted and try sharing it but it was a selfish dream. But you do remember that the burn in your lungs arched the ones from your shackles, and finally it would be over because someone was notching an arrow and it came right at you.

Maybe the stars would accept you for the sacrifices you made for your dream.


End file.
